East High: The Real High School Musical
by Angizzle loves X
Summary: Follow Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay as they embark first kisses, first breakups, first controversies, last dances, last spring breaks, and last goodbyes. This is pretty much HSM meets Laguna Beach. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, and Jelsi
1. Theme Song

A/N

**. This is the theme song…its Why Not by Hillary Duff.**

You think you're going nowhere  
when you're walking down the street

_Shows Gabriella walking down the street showing 'Gabriella' on the screen_

Acting like you just don't care  
when life could be so sweet

_Shows Gabriella and Troy slow dancing together and laughing showing 'Troy' on the screen_

So why you wanna be like that,  
This is nothing new

_Shows Troy watching the sunset with another girl showing 'Katie' on the screen._

You're not foolin no one  
you're not even foolin you

_Shows Troy thinking and Gabriella looking at her cell phone and Katie smiling. _**A/N ALL DIFFERENT PICTURES.**_  
_

So walk a little slower   
and open up your eyes

_Shows Chad talking on his cell phone showing 'Chad' on the screen_

sometimes its so hard to see  
the good things pass you by

_Shows Taylor doing homework showing 'Taylor' on the screen_

There may never be a sign  
no flashing neon light

_Shows Sharpay singing on stage showing 'Sharpay' on the screen_

tellin you to make your move  
or when the time is right

_Shows Troy kissing Gabriella to the sunrise on the beach _

why not (Why not)  
take crazy chance

_Shows Troy smiling while talking to Gabriella_

why not (Why not)   
do a crazy dance

_shows everybody laughing, dancing, and having a good time_

if you lose the moment  
you might lose a lot

_shows Gabriella crying with her head in her hands. _

so why not why not

_shows the words 'East High: The real High School Musical_


	2. I Can't Believe It's Senior Year

**Shows Gabriella walking in the park**

**Gabriella's POV (Dirty Little Secrets by All American Rejects plays in the background)**

**This is my new home, Albuquerque, New Mexico. I go to East High. In East High, you can be whoever you want to be. It's my senior year. I'm going to miss all my friends, especially my best friend Taylor. shows Taylor and Gabriella having fun No matter how bad the drama got, I knew I could count on Taylor.**

**Taylor has a boyfriend, Chad. shows Chad making free-throws. He's on the basketball team. He's like my big brother and he's always there for me.**

**My other best friend is Sharpay. shows Gabriella and Sharpay shopping She used to not like me because we were head to head on a lead part for a musical. But now she's so much fun to be with. I'm going to room with her at the University of New Mexico, UNM for short. I cannot wait. **

**But Albuquerque isn't just the place for friends; it's also the place for enemies. Katie, she's a junior, shows Katie tanning at her pool everywhere she went, drama followed. Everybody thinks she's hot and she loves to show it. She can't stand me. I guess it helps that she's friends with a bunch of guys. She could probably get any guy she wanted in the whole school. But she already has a boyfriend by the name of..**

**Troy. He's my best friend in the whole world. shows Troy smiling We met at the ski lodge for New Years Eve last year, forced to sing together for a karaoke competition and the rest was fate. I moved here without knowing that I would see Troy, or that he was basketball captain. We automatically were around each other the whole time. We auditioned for the winter musical, which changed the school forever. Over this time period, I developed feelings for Troy. I never actually told Troy that I liked him more than a friend but before I could Katie all ready got to him. It was the regret of my life. He's going to UNM with Sharpay and me on a basketball scholarship. **

**And me? I'm Gabriella. My friends call me Gabi, Brie, Gabs, sometimes Ella. Ever since the new girl vibe wore off I felt more comfortable in my skin. I realized that it's my last year and that I need to be able to tell Troy my feelings more than ever. **

**No POV**

"Hey darling." Sharpay called out while sitting in a table in Starbucks. shows Sharpay's name at the bottom She got up and gave Gabriella a hug. Gabriella took a seat.

"I can't believe it's senior year." Gabriella was shocked.

"I know. It's hard to think it's our last year. We need to have a party" They both giggle.

"Yeah!" East High needed an end of the summer party.

"Let's start planning." Sharpay got up.

"Do you want to come to my house?" Gabriella asks. Sharpay nods anxiously.

**In Troy's back yard…. **

**Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason are practicing basketball. **

"Are you guys going to Sharpay's party tonight?" Shows Chad's name on the bottom the boys were taking a break from a tense game. Troy and Chad were winning.

"I'll ask Kelsi if she wants to go." Jason answered. shows Jason's name and under says team mate Kelsi was his girlfriend ever since last year when they won the championship. Kelsi was a shy composer in drama club. It's rare when you would hear her talk. Ever since she started dating Jason, she's been happier.

Everyone was looking at Zeke. "Yeah" show Zeke's name and under team mate Zeke was also Sharpay's boyfriend. People think that Sharpay is using Zeke for his wonderful food creations. But then again who could blame her? But that wasn't true though.

"I'm probably going." Troy said. shows Troy's name

"Is Katie going?" Chad asked. None of his friends were too fond of Katie. They just never showed it. They all knew that Troy was trying to distract himself from Gabriella because they knew he did have feelings for Gabriella.

"Don't know yet. I haven't seen her in a few days." He replied. "Is Brie going?" Everyone nodded back at him. Troy smiled.

"Dude, look at yourself." Zeke was pointing at Troy's face.

"What?" Troy had his hands up in the air with confusion.

"Every time you ask if Gabriella is going to this party or we just randomly start talking about her, you have this dorky smile on your face. You don't have that face when you talk about Katie."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Troy was blushing but shaking his head.

"Zeke has a point, Troy." Chad said. "You have feelings for her."

"WHAT?!" Troy blurted out in annoyance. "Brie is like my little sister." He was lying through his teeth. "Besides, I'm dating Katie. Okay?" His team mates nodded. "Okay subject change. Where is this party?"

"I think at the Albuquerque Hilton." Zeke answered.

"God, why is she paying so much to have a party with people we see five days a week." Troy said. Everybody laughed.

"Oh I got to go." Zeke said looking at his watch. "I promised Sharpay I would help her get the party room decorated."

"Yeah, me too. Taylor is helping me with algebra." Chad gathered his stuff.

"Good because I have work in an hour." Troy got up.

**Katie in her room**

Katie was painting her nails and her cell phone rings. Katie's name shows She picks up her cell phone. "Hello?" Katie pretty much looks like Kristen Cavallari

"Hey it's me." The voice said.

"Oh hey Lauren." She answered to her best friend.

"Do you want to hang out later?"

"Actually I do. First I was going to see Troy at work and then I'll go to your place."

"That's fine with me" her friend replied. "How are you and Troy?"

"We're doing great." Katie smiled.

**At the store Troy works at "Teenager" by Jordan Pruit plays in the background**

"Hey Troy!" Katie gave Troy a hug.

"Hey Kay." Troy hugged back and kissed her lightly on the lips. **A/N IT KILLS ME TO TYPE THAT**

"What are you doing after work?" Katie asked.

"I'm going to Sharpay's party" Troy answered. "Are you going?"

"Not if Gabriella's going." She scoffed. "Besides I promised Lauren we would hang out tonight."

"Oh okay." Troy said. He was happy. Well maybe it's not good to say happy, but he didn't want Katie to be starting any kind of fight.

"I have to go to Lauren's house." Katie hugged her boyfriend, kissed, and left.

**At the party **

Gabriella was sitting at a table. Taylor couldn't go she was grounded after her parents saw her kissing Chad while she was helping him with his homework. She smiled thinking about that. She was pretty bored. Sharpay was busy greeting all her guests. Troy was probably not coming because he would be hanging out with Katie or something, as she thought. Ryan was the D.J. Chad and Jason hasn't arrived yet. Zeke was the chef. Everyone else was too busy "busting a move" on the dance floor.

"Hey Taylor. I'm at the party right now. I'm pretty bored. Everyone's occupied but call me when you get this." Gabriella left a message on Taylor's voicemail.

"What are you guys doing after?" Gabriella asked Chad, after he arrived.

"We're going to go bubble-bathing."

"What?"

"When you go and put bubble baths in hot tubs."

"Don't you have to take the water out of the hot tub?"

Chad looked at her in confusion. "No, we're not using my hot tub."

"Then who's?"

"We're like going to hotels."

Gabriella gasped. "No, that's mean.

Chad looked at Jason. "She's so considerate. She's the smart one."

"Remember when I was the smart one?" Jason asked.

"You never were." Chad and Gabriella laughed.

Suddenly she heard someone yell Troy's name. She smiled.

"About time you got here. Gabriella has been doing nothing." Sharpay shouted over the loud music.

"Hey Gabi." He gave Gabriella a hug and then started messing with her hair.

"Hey." She said back and managed to get his hands off her hair. They both took a seat. Troy sat pretty close to her so he'll be able to listen to her more clearly since the music was really loud. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Is Katie coming?" Gabriella asked loudly.

Troy shook his head. "She's hanging out with her friends."

"Oh." Gabriella smiled.

**At Lauren's house**

"Use this color." Lauren said to Katie passing her a nail polish. Katie nodded. "Where is Troy?"

"At Sharpay's party." Lauren looked at Katie confused.

"Is Gabriella going?" Lauren asked.

Katie nodded. "Probably."

"How come you're not going?" Lauren looked at Katie. Katie looked up.

"I don't want to go to a party that Gabriella is at. She's such a brat. She thinks she's so great because she's a genius and that she and Troy had some kind of fling last year because of some stupid musical."

"I heard the party was going to be at the Hilton."

"See, now that's stupid. She's making her parents pay a fortune for a party to see the people that you see five days a week." Lauren laughed. Yeah, Katie and Troy were alike in many ways. But Gabriella was the girl who changed him for the better.

"Aren't you worried that Troy would do anything with Gabriella at the party?" Lauren actually dared to ask that question.

Annoyed, Katie answered the question. "Troy would never cheat on me, especially with a skank." Both of them laughed.

**Back at the party**

'Could It Be by Christy Carlson' started playing. Troy asked Gabi. "Do you want to dance?"

Gabriella blushed a bit. "Sure." She smiled. They walked to the center of the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. She blushed and turned away every time their eyes made contact.

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me  
_

"Oh my god." Sharpay blurted out. Zeke and Sharpay were also dancing.

"Huh?" Sharpay pointed to Troy and Gabriella.

"Good job, man" Zeke whispered to himself.

_  
__[Chorus__  
Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

"Taylor, you're never going to guess who is slow dancing together." Chad said to his cell phone.

"Who?" she asked anxiously

"Gabi and Troy!" yeah he probably squealed like a girl. "And guess what song they are dancing to?"

"What?" she replied.

"COULD IT BE!" everyone was looking at Chad. Chad soon tried covering his face._  
___

It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

_[Chorus_

Ryan noticed that Gabi and Troy were dancing, too. He signaled the "light person" to point the light at them. The light shone brightly. Troy and Gabriella smiled. Everyone started turning their heads to them. Gabriella heard a few "Isn't he dating Katie?" or a few "Finally!" Troy couldn't help but hear "They are so cute together." Or a few thumb-ups from his team mates._  
___

cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
and it's real and its true  
and It's just me and you  
could it be, that it's true, that it's you

Gabriella was too caught up into looking into Troy's gorgeous blue eyes. Then she realized, "Are you sure Katie is going to let you dance with another girl?" Gabriella asked Troy.

All he did was smile.__

[chorus  
could it be you and I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you  
could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that its true, That it's you  
and It's you and it's you

could it be that its true that its you.

that its true,oh its true_  
_

Once the song ended, everyone was yelling. Gabriella looked in his eyes and was motioning towards him and was about to kiss him until,

"Time for a dance-off!" Ryan yelled in the microphone. The next song was "Push It to the Limit." Everyone knew that the boys loved to do their freestyle dances to this song. It was also a cue for Chad. "Push It to the Limit" was his favorite song. He also loved Corbin Bleu (in a "man-ish" way), especially his hair.

Everyone started yelling and the boys were really dominating the floor. Chad was already winning though. He was already the clear winner.

Gabriella and Troy were getting tired so they both sat down again.

"Do you want to come over?" she asked him.

"Yeah sure." They got up and told their friends they were going to leave. All their friends smiled at each other.

**Later at Gabriella's house**

"Where's your mom?" Troy was looking around the house.

"She has to work tonight really late."

They went up to her room. (A/N don't get any ideas) "What do we do now?" Troy asked. He was lying on her bed and she was sitting right next to him.

Gabriella smiled. "We sing to girly songs, watch Titanic, and then talk about our feelings!"_  
_

"More like, we watch ESPN all night." Troy laughed. "Oh and then we'll watch wrestling after that!"

"Hell no." Gabriella laughed. "Let's make a bet." Troy looked at her confused. "If I beat your ass at Super Mario 3, we do everything I want to do. If you beat my ass at Super Mario 3, you watch ESPN all night and I'm going to be listening to my iPod." He laughed.

"That's a bet." He shook her hand. That was a bet he probably shouldn't have taken because he lost.

"What song do you want to sing?" she started laughing. They sang "Glamorous" by Fergie. It was funny. They were singing in her sunglasses. She could tell he was having fun.

"Troy, are you crying?" she heard Troy sniffing a bit. The part in Titanic of Jack freezing up and eventually dying seemed to have gotten to Troy a little bit too much.

"No way. There was just something in my eye." He said while wiping his tears.

"Oh really manly, Troy." Gabriella laughed. Remembering that he probably didn't bring his pajamas, she said. "Before you infect my guest bed with your dirty clothes, why don't I give you some of my brother's clothes."

"Okay." He laughed. She came back with the clothes.

After begging, Troy finally got to watch the basketball game. A little after that, Gabriella fell asleep. Troy carried her to her bed. He didn't really feel like going to the guest room. He asleep right next to Gabriella holding her.


	3. Troyella?

**Previously on East High "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne plays in the background**

**Gabriella's POV**

**The whole gang went to Sharpay's end of the summer party, while Katie stayed back to hang out with friends. While Katie was at Lauren's house trash talking me, Troy and I had so much fun. Everyone, including me, was shocked when Troy asked me to dance with him. He ended up staying over at my house. We had fun all night, singing, watching Titanic and Troy cry, and then unfortunately watching the basketball game. I fell asleep and woke up to the surprise of my life…. **

**No POV**

Gabriella woke up to an unlikely figure. "Troy?" she whispered. He was so cute asleep.

He stirred a little. "Morning Ella." He was half awake.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"Oh I was too lazy to get to the guest bedroom all the way downstairs."

She laughed. "I thought basketball captains were supposed to be active!" she got up. They went downstairs. Gabriella's mom had to work early that morning. She left a note on the counter.

_Morning Sweetie,_

_Sorry but my boss called me early. There is some emergency at work. I made some pancake batter for you. If you are wondering, yes, I did notice Troy sleeping beside you. Let me say, that was the most adorable thing I've ever seen in my life._

_Love, _

_Mom_

Gabriella quickly crumpled the note and threw it away. Her mom knew how much Gabriella liked Troy. 'Troy did this, Troy did that, Troy did something really funny in homeroom today, or did you know this about Troy?' would always come out of Gabriella's mouth during dinner. "My mom made pancake batter."

"Let's get these pancakes started then?" Troy said rubbing his hands. Gabriella nodded. They finished making the pancakes. It was pretty quiet. They would say random things about the pancakes but it wouldn't last that long. When they sat down, Troy seemed to be worried a bit. "Are you okay?" Gabriella nodded. He seemed to understand her drift and went back to his pancakes and then Gabriella all of a sudden blurted out.

"Troy, what happens if Katie knows that you were at my house?" she looked down. She knew that Katie can be a total bitch to her if Katie didn't get what she wanted. Katie wanted Troy. That didn't help Gabriella at all.

Yeah, of course for some reason Troy was caught so much into Gabriella, he forgot all about Katie. "Well, if we keep extra quiet maybe she won't know."

It was obvious that Troy wasn't too much of a heart breaker, and he liked both of the girls. He didn't know what to do. Eventually Troy left. Gabi quickly went to her phone and tried to call Taylor. Taylor was probably not allowed on the phone for a while. Then she tried calling Sharpay. Sharpay and Ryan might have had practice with their rehearsal

pianist. Eventually she called Chad.

"Hello?" Chad asked to the phone._  
_

"Hey it's Gabs." Gabriella said back.

"Oh hey. What's up?" he asked.

"You remember when Troy told you that we went over?"

"Dude, how can I forget." Gabriella laughed nervously. "Wait, you didn't-"

"Chad, all he did was sleep in my bed. That's it."

"Let me guess. You are worried that Katie will figure out and bring out a total bitch fight with you. You asked Troy what would happen and he said, 'if we're really quiet maybe she won't know. You think that Troy has feelings for Katie. Troy doesn't want to break up with Katie. But the truth is that he's not a heart breaker."

"Wow, Chad."

"I've known Troy every since kindergarten. We've been best friends since. I know his game."

"Thanks Chad." She hung up.

**At Katie's House**

Katie was listening to music until she got a phone call from her friend, Jasmine.

"Hey Jazzy..what?..no he didn't..I'm getting to the bottom of this." Katie said quickly and shut the phone and threw on the floor of her room. She's going to have a word with Troy Bolton. She dialed the speed dial for Troy. "Hey honey." She was making sure he doesn't know about what she's going to talk about tonight.

"Um..hey." Troy said nervously.

"Why don't we have dinner tonight at the usual."

"Sure."

"Okay, thanks babe. Love you." She hung up.

**At Chad's House **

Gabriella and Sharpay were at Chad's house talking about last year's drama.

"Remember prom last year?" Chad started laughing at Sharpay's question.

"That was awful. It seemed that half of the girls came out of prom with a different date. Katie was dancing almost every guy there except for Troy!" Chad was bursting out laughing.

"Slut." Gabriella and Sharpay said in unison. They all laughed.

**That night during Katie and Troy's dinner**

"How was the party?" Katie smiled slyly and Troy looked down.

"It was fun. The music was so loud you would have to yell just to hear someone sitting right next to you." He smiled.

"What did you do after the party?" the smiled slyly again. Troy was catching her drift.

"You know. Don't you?" he looked at her.

"Yeah. I'm not that stupid, Troy." She smiled at him. He was still looking down in defeat. "I heard that you guys had sex."

"Okay, yes I did go to her house. But have sex with her? I wouldn't do that crap." He looked at her in the eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go." She got up. They left. Did that mean that they were over? Not necessarily. When it came to Troy and Katie, they would break up and make up within 24 hours. They were both stubborn and wanted their own way. Just another way that made them the same.

**The next day at the park "Collide" by Howie Day plays in the background**

Sharpay and Troy were in the park. Troy was on his skateboard and Sharpay was walking next to him. Gabriella was too scared to actually ask Troy herself. She made Sharpay do that for her. "What happened at dinner last night with Katie?"

"Ughh..she's totally pissed off at me." Troy said.

"Not surprised." He laughed. "I would be too."

"Not helping, Sharpay." He muttered.

"Sorry." She replied. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He answered.

"If you could pick, which one to be your 'forever' girlfriend, who would you truly pick?" Troy sat down on the bench near by. If he was going to answer this question on his skateboard, he would fall off.

"Well, I mean I have a lot of fun with Katie. But if I was really looking for the 'forever' girlfriend, Gabriella is such a better girl."

"Then, what are you doing still dating Katie?" He shrugged. "I have to go meet Taylor and Gabriella at Starbucks." She was about to give a hug to Troy, but Troy asked.

"Can I come?" That was random. But, hey, what the heck?

"Um, okay. Follow me Skater Boy." They walked to the Starbucks across the street. "Hey guys, I brought company." Troy walks behind Sharpay.

"Oh boy." Gabriella whispers to Taylor. They bought coffee and talked about how much fun the party was. It was getting to the time to get home. A little before Sharpay and Taylor had put a plan if this kind of thing happened. Sharpay gave the 'signal' to Taylor.

"Well look at the time." Taylor was looking at her wrist. She forgot to put a watch on so she looked stupid looking at her wrist. "Sharpay, can you give me a ride."

"Sure."

"I'll go with you guys." Gabriella went quickly behind them.

"NO." they said in unison. Gabriella looked at them in confusion. "My dad wants me to bring only one person in the car."

"But you said you would bring me home." Gabriella shot back.

"Well Troy can walk you home right?" They looked at Troy. He nodded.

"Fine." She gave in. She had a feeling that was going to be sprung on her.

"We'll see you guys at school." They drove off.

"Bye." Troy and Gabriella said in unison.

"How are you and Katie?" Gabriella was breaking an awkward silence.

"Not too great at the moment.."

"What happened?" she was concerned.

"She got mad at me. She thought I had sex with you." He said. Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Troy, I'm so sorry. But why would she think that. I mean I would never do that to someone. I mean even if I don't even like her-"

He interrupted. "Gabriella, chill." She smiled at a familiar line. "It's okay." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

They got to her house. "I'll see you later." He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. She went back to her house and then called Taylor to come over.

**At Troy's House with Chad, **

"So, what's it like juggling these two girls?" Chad said. They laughed.

"It's not like I do it on purpose. Well, Katie probably hates me right now. But she said she wants to have dinner tonight."

"Why?"

"Probably wants to get back together."

"Uggh. That's stupid." Chad was annoyed. "Why did you ever date Katie?"

"I mean she's the kind of girl that you'll always have fun with. She's nice-"

"-to you." He laughed.

**At Gabriella's house with Taylor**

"How was your walk with Troy?" Taylor smiled but looked down.

"You and Sharpay planned that didn't you?" Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, it's something we've been waiting for."

"But really, what happened?" Taylor was excited.

"Nothing happened. We talked about Katie. Once we got to my house, he gave me a kiss on the cheek." She smiled.

"oh emm gee." Taylor blurred out.

"Tay, it's not like I'm pregnant."

"I know. But all this Troyella drama keeps on coming."

"Troyella?" Gabriella laughed.


	4. I Want To Show You Something

**Previously on East High, ("how to touch a girl" by JoJo plays in the background)**

**Gabriella's POV**

**Troy and I were getting closer. I'm pretty sure that Katie is blocking his mind. But when they had dinner together, she made sure that she made her point to Troy. He was starting to admit his feelings towards me. But Katie might want him back. But will something or someone distract her from that?**

**At Katie and Troy's date, they were walking in the park.**

"Thanks for coming again Troy." She smiled at him. Troy was probably screaming inside.

"It's cool." Yeah right. Cool was the last thing it was. (Katie's phone rings.) Katie ignores it. "Aren't you going to answer that?" Troy was kind of getting annoyed.

"I really don't care about it." (The ringing stops and then a few minutes later _ring ring ring_) Troy put his head down. Katie rolled her eyes, sat down on a bench, and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey." A voice familiar answered.

"Hey Drew." She smiled. Troy was getting annoyed and walked by himself. Katie was all in her own world.

**The next day on Gabriella's balcony, **

Gabriella's phone rings. She picks up her phone to see the picture of a very cute blue-eyed boy. She smiled. She answered the phone. "Hey Troy."

"Hey Gabs. What are you doing right now?"

She smiled, hearing Troy's voice makes her happy. "Oh nothing, just chilling on my balcony."

"Cool. Can I pick you up? I want to show you something."

"Sure."

"Awesome. I'll be there soon." She shut the phone and went to her closet to find something to where.

**Later outside Gabriella's house**

Gabriella was sitting outside on her porch. A blue convertible pulled up in front of her house. She smiled. "Hey!" the blue-eyed boy in the car yelled out. Gabriella went towards the car.

She smiled, "Where are you taking me, Bolton?" she went inside the car.

"You'll see, Montez." He smiled back at her, and they drove off. The whole time while they were on the rode, Gabriella was taking pictures of him on her phone. They would crack jokes at each other. Gabriella would say he was a bad driver, and Troy would say she was a bad passenger. "We're here."

"Oh my god, Troy. It's beautiful." She smiled at the beautiful sight of a peaceful Rio Grande lake. Once they got out of the car, Troy held her hand.

**Meanwhile with Katie,**

"I've never had this so much fun." Katie was dancing with another guy at a junior party.

"You're a really cool girl. Is it true that you're dating that doof, Troy Bolton?" he was clearly drunk.

"What? No way!" she was drunk too, but even if she wasn't drunk she wasn't going to tell a hot guy that she had a boyfriend.

**Back with Troy and Gabriella **

They were watching the peaceful lake. Troy had his arm around Gabriella waist, and her head was on his shoulder.

He got up. "Would you dance with me?" he let out his hand.

Gabriella accepted but said, "There's no music." He laughed. He went to his car and turned on "How to touch a girl" on his car stereo.

"Happy?" he smiled at her.

"Very." She laughed and put her arms around his neck.

(A/n sorry if that was short)


	5. Formal?

**Previously on East High, "Here (In You Arms)" by Hellogoodbye plays in the background**

**Gabriella's POV**

**Too much has happened for words. Troy took me to the most beautiful place in the world. I'm really happy but one word can crush that whole happiness. KATIE. But wait, is there someone else for Katie? Who knows. Winter Formal is coming up. You know, the dance where the girls ask the guys. It's going to be fun. I think. **

**No POV**

**At Sharpay's house with Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay**

"I'm so excited that Winter Formal is coming in a few weeks." Taylor shrieked.

"I need to find a way how to ask Jason." Kelsi was in deep thought.

"Sharpay and I already planned ours." Taylor gave a high-five to Sharpay.

"You guys planned without me?" Gabriella jokingly gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Well, you're way too damn slow." Everybody laughs.

**At the mall with Katie and Lauren**

"Who do you think you're going to ask to the dance?" Lauren asked Katie. They were in stores looking at winter formal dresses.

"I haven't really decided yet." She had her eye on a blue silk dress. "I was thinking Troy at a moment so it would be logical. But then Drew is so much more fun now."

"So you would ask Drew?"

"Probably, but we'll just see where the night will take us." They both laughed.

**With the boys **

The boys were in Troy's living room acting well, like boys. Troy was hitting them hard with his pillows and they all laughed and eventually got off the couch. "Don't mess my house," he muttered fixing his couch. "Yeah Gabi, we're studying." He said in his cell phone. They all laughed.

"Who would you want to ask you to the dance?" Chad sat down in the chair breathing hard.

"I would want Gabriella to ask me." Troy said. The guys gave him a duh look.

"What happens if Katie asked you or if she tried to make up with you at the dance?"

"I'd blow her off for Gabriella Alexandra Montez." They all either smiled or laughed.

**Mission: Get a date for winter formal**

"Let's do this!" Sharpay and Taylor squealed in unison.

"Hey Chad. Can you and Zeke go to your car? There's a surprise for you there." Taylor hung up the phone before Chad could say anything and went to where she and Sharpay would be when they ask him.

"Who was that?" Zeke was looking at Chad's confused face.

"That was Taylor. She told me that you and I have to go to my car for a surprise."

"Okay?" Zeke was just as confused.

They went out to the car and found a note taped to the window.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end_

_Figure out where your next destination is for another surprise._

_Sharpay and Taylor_

"Do you have any idea where we are supposed to go?" Zeke was hoping he would get a positive answer.

"Hell, no." he looked down in thought. "If we were a movie, If we were a movie,."

They both looked up and smiled. "MOVIES!" They got into the car and drove off. They got to the ticket booth. They didn't find anything. They asked the desk. "Have you seen two girls?"

A woman in her late fifties was annoyed and replied. "I'm not here for your love life, so either get a ticket or get out of line!" they quickly got out of line. A girl who also worked there walked up to them and asked.

"Are you Zeke and Chad?"

"Yes, I would love to sign an autograph for you." Chad said smiling.

"Um it's okay. I can pass but your friends wanted me to give you this." She gave them another note.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tide's pulling me in deeper  
Making it harder to breath_

_Hurry this is your last destination! _

_Sharpay and Taylor_

"Well it's pretty much talking about the sea.."

"BEACH!" they screamed and ran back to the car.

They arrived on the beach to see Taylor and Sharpay standing with a big sign saying 'Formal?' They ran to them and hugged them, kiss them, pretty much anyway to show how great that adventure was.

**Meanwhile with Kelsi**

Kelsi didn't like going really extravagant. She decided on something small but fun. She knocked on Jason's door. She was holding a pizza box. Jason opened his door, "Pizza?" she asked and she opened the box to a pizza with M&Ms forming the word 'Formal?' He smiled and hugged her and let her in his house.

(A/N sorry that was short)

…**and with Katie.**

"This is getting annoying." Katie groaned as she threw streamers everywhere in the back work room she and Drew work at.

"I know." Jasmine, her friend, said.

Katie started writing on a blue poster board writing 'Formal with me?'

"He's here." Katie heard the door open. Her future date went down the stairs shocked. "Drew, will you go to Formal with me?" He nodded and gave her a really big hug.

**But what about Gabriella? At Troy's house, **

Gabriella hurried out of her car, holding many bags in her hands, and rang the door bell. The door opened. "Hi Mrs. Bolton."

"Thank goodness you're here. Troy might be here any minute!" they hurried up to his room. "Do you need any help?" Gabriella nodded. Soon after, she was finished. She smiled to herself and then heard the door open with a familiar voice yelling, "Mom?"

"I'll bring him up here." Mrs. Bolton told Gabriella. She nodded and mouthed a 'thank you.' Soon, she heard foot steps closer and closer. Her heart was beating faster and fast-

"OH MY GOD." His mouth was open. His room was filled with streamers and lights. He looked adorable.

She laughed. "Troy David Bolton would you like to take me, Gabriella Alexandra Montez, as your winter formal date?"

He laughed. "I do." He walked towards her holding her.

"Aw, you two are adorable." Mrs. Bolton was in awe.

"Thank you mother." He said. She left. He looked back at his brown-eyed beauty. "This is very sweet of you."

**Winter Formal night, (Just the Girl by Click Five plays in the background)**

Tonight is winter formal night and everyone is getting ready. Gabriella's mom was putting her make up on, Taylor and Sharpay were at Sharpay's house putting on their dresses, Katie was doing her hair, Chad was fixing his jacket, and Troy was talking to his older sister.

"So, is Gabriella your new girlfriend?" Alyson laughed at Troy.

Troy chuckled at little. "Right now we're kind of taking things slow." He looked at his watch. "Oh I have to go pick her up." He hugged his sister and left.

"Mom, what happens if something goes wrong?" Gabriella was nervous as ever.

Ms. Montez was actually entertained to her daughter's tantrum. "It's okay Gabi. Troy is a nice boy. Nothing, I repeat, nothing will go wrong." Gabriella nodded. The door bell rang. "I'll go get the door." Gabriella went downstairs.

"Wow. You look-." Gabriella laughed at Troy's expression towards her white strapless dress with a pink flowered belt that covered a little of her knees and her matching white wedges.

She put her finger on his soft lips. "Save it." She smiled. Her mother had to have a few pictures. They got into the car. She smiled at his look for the winter formal. He was wearing a blue striped button down dress shirt with a blue tee under, jeans, and a black suit jacket, with slip on shoes.

"Are you checking me out, Montez?" He smiled at her. She smiled and turned away.

"You were checking me out, too." They laughed and they drove up to Chad's house for the before party. Gabriella ran to two familiar friends. "You guys look hot!" The girls laughed.

"You look so pretty, Gabriella." Sharpay hugged Gabriella in her gold cocktail dress with a black belt and pumps. (Like she wore at the Billboard Music Awards)

"Has Troy checked you out?" Taylor asked Gabriella. Gabriella nodded at her best friend in a blue dress with a blue belt and white heels. "Fifty bucks, Sharpay."

"You guys bet money?" Gabriella gasped at her friends as they nodded. They all laughed until the sight of Katie and Drew. Katie was wearing a very short silver bubble dress and silver three inch heels. She looked like a slut. Drew didn't really seem to care. "Good lord." Gabriella managed to say.

They all talked for a while and took some group pictures and went straight to winter formal. Everyone was having a good time. The music was awesome. The dancing was crazy. Gabriella was having a good time. But she lost track of Troy. She went to the lobby of the hotel the winter formal was at. She saw that Katie was pretty much drunk and saw that she forced herself of Troy.

Troy wasn't drunk and he took her hands off his neck and Gabriella heard, "What the hell, Katie?" Drew was running to the weird moment.

Troy saw Gabriella, and he ran to her. He was about to tell her and plead for her forgiveness. But she interrupted him, "I know it was a mistake." She smiled at him. She heard a slow song. "Come on." She took his hand and they ran into the grand ball room and they danced in the middle of the dance floor to a song 'She's No You' By Jesse McCartney.

_They got a lotta girls  
Who know they got it going on  
But nothing's ever a comparison to you  
Now can't you see that your the only one I really want  
And everything I need  
Is everything you do?_

All of their friends were giving them the thumbs up or smiles or laughs.__

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...

_[Chorus:__  
She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you_

They got a lot of girls  
Who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do,  
The way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
And I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need  
Is what I've got with you

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time your looking better  
I think your perfect  
There ain't nothing I would change  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever take my heart away

_[Repeat chorus___

No one's ever gonna get to me  
Oh, the way you do  
Now baby can't you see  
That you're the one... the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way?

Nothings ever coming even close  
No one's ever been comparable to you

I don't want nothing I don't got  
I don't need nothing but you  
I can't get more than you give me  
Don't stop anything you do.  
Your all that... all that, and then some  
You know what... just what I need  
And no girl, no place and no where  
Could mean a thing to me.

_[Repeat chorus_

They looked in each other's eyes and smiled.


	6. This Should Be a Wild Ride

**Previously On East High, Drip Drop by Vanessa Hudgens plays in the background**

**Gabriella's POV**

**Winter Formal was fun. The drama that Katie had in store didn't shake Troy and me. Katie wants Troy more than ever now. What will she do? **

**At the mall with Sharpay Gabriella**

"Winter formal was fun. I guess." Sharpay muttered as she was in awe of the perfect dress.

"Yeah, if you love liars, back stabbers, sluts, and drama." Gabriella muttered. They both laughed.

**Troy's backyard with Chad throwing free-throws**

"Katie wants me to hang out with her later." Troy missed the free-throw. Chad motioned him to give him the basketball. Troy passed Chad the ball.

"Are you going?" Chad made the free-throw.

"I guess." He muttered. "There's no harm in hanging out with a friend." He missed the free throw again.

**Katie's house with her brother Jake**

"How was winter formal?" Jason asked his younger sister. Jason was 21 and he was already on winter break.

"I don't know, maybe I still like Troy."

"Good lord, Kaitlyn."

"What?"

"This is like the tenth time you've said that after you and Troy fight everytime!"

"Glad to know you're keeping track." She patted her brother's shoulder and left. He followed anyway.

"Well, what did you tell him?" he was curious.

"I asked him if he wanted to hang out later and he said yes." She said to him. "Big deal."

"Whatever." He left. She rolled her eyes.

**Later that night, Katie and Troy were playing mini golf.**

"What? No! I totally made that shot, Troy!" Katie was laughing. This "hang out" went so well, Troy was laughing too.

"No way, that shot wasn't even close." By the end of the night they were laughing and having fun. "I'm really glad we're friends again." He held her hand.

"Me too." She smiled.

**The next day, Gabriella and Troy are at Starbucks together.**

"What did you do last night?" she sipped her coffee. "I tried calling you but you're phone must have been on silent or something."

"Oh I must have done that. I was hanging out with Katie."

She almost choked on her coffee. "Oh really?" She was trying her best not to sound jealous or anything.

"Yeah, we played miniature gold and it was great that we're friends again." He smiled and pick up his coffee.

"This should be a wild ride." She whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?" he looked at her.

"Nope." She quickly looked away. "Can we go?" Troy nodded and they got up and went to his car.

**Gabriella arrived at her house only to see her cousin, Rebecca.**

"Hey Gabs!" her twenty six year old cousin was overly excited to see her.

Gabriella was pretty sad about Troy's news. "Oh hi."

"What's wrong?" Rebecca was really worried. She followed Gabriella to the couch.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? Because I really don't believe that."

"I'm positive, Becca."

"Okay, well I'm going to be here for the night so if you need anything just tell me." Rebecca was about to get up until Gabriella stopped her.

"Have you ever loved someone but they only liked you as a best friend?"

"Of course, everyone does that. You know, before your grandmother died I told her the same problem. And you know what she said?" Gabriella shook her head. She only knew her grandmother for a year. She died when she was one year old. "She said that if they don't see you the way you see then, they don't know who they are missing."

"Thanks Rebecca. You always knew when to cheer me up." She hugged her cousin and went up stairs to her room.

Gabriella picks up her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Gabi, it's Chad." She was happy that it wasn't Troy, all though that would have been nice.

"Hey Chad. What's up?"

"Nothing really, but someone here is having a birthday really soon! Guess who?"

"Hmm Katie?" which was true.

"Nope. You!" Katie and Gabriella had their birthdays close and Troy would pick who's birthday to go to. He would usually pick Katie because they were dating. Gabriella thought since they were pretty close now he would consider going to Gabriella's party.

"I know, what do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Okay, well I have to go do some homework. I'll talk to you later Chad!"

"Okay, bye!" they hung up the phone. Get ready for the battle of the birthdays.

(A/n yeah I know that was short..but get ready for some drama!)


	7. Battle of the Birthdays

**Previously on East High, Let's Dance by Vanessa Hudgens plays in the background.**

**Gabriella's POV**

**Troy and Katie are friends again. But she is determined to make things back where they were. My and Katie's birthday is coming soon. I'm going to a restaurant with my close friends. Unlike Katie, she's going to celebrate with a bang. Troy is invited to both parties. Who will he chose?**

**At Taylor's back porch,**

"YAYYY! Gabriella is finally turning 18!!" Taylor being the oldest of our group is so excited when we all turn the same age.

"Chill, Taylor it hasn't been that long."

"What restaurant did you say we were going to?"

"I forgot the name but it's that small Italian place down the street."

"Aw I love that place."

"Me too."

**Katie and Lauren went to get their nails done.**

"OMG I am like so excited for my party!" Katie was clapping happily.

"It's going to be the biggest party ever to hit Albuquerque, New Mexico!" Lauren yelled as they were causing a scene. They laughed.

"Isn't Gabriella's birthday coming up soon?" Katie asked. Lauren nodded.

"She invited Troy." Lauren added. All Katie did was chuckle.

**At the mall with Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor**

"What about this dress?" Taylor held up a black dress. It was nice but it showed way too much of Gabriella's skin.

"You're kidding me, right?" Gabriella gave her a 'no way' look.

"Isn't Katie's party the same night as our dinner for you?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded. "Is she inviting Troy?"

"Probably." Gabi was kind of nervous. He most definitely can't go to both. What happens if he wants to go to Katie's party?

Sharpay left it at that. She didn't want to ask what would happen if he didn't come. She didn't want to convince her best friend that he's not going. "Okay." They went back to shopping.

**Birthday night: Gabriella**

"Hey guys!" Gabriella arrived in a black dress with purple and white flowers on the skirt at the restaurant with Sharpay and Ryan. She came to the back room to only see Chad, Taylor, Jason, Zeke, and Kelsi. No Troy. He's probably late. Yeah, that's why. He's late. He always did things like this. Gabriella sat down at the head chair.

Sharpay sat next to Kelsi and whispered, "Where the hell is he?" Kelsi just shrugged.

**Birthday night: Katie**

"Now everyone, let's take our attention to the birthday girl, Miss Kaitlyn!" the MC announced. Everyone was cheering. All the attention was put on Katie. She smiled, laughed, waved, and occasionally hugged.

Troy came a little bit after she made her grand entrance. He was wearing the same outfit that he wore the night he met Gabriella. What a shame. Right now, he has her believing he's going to arrive at her dinner any minute now. He actually forgot about Gabriella's birthday. Why would he do that? Like I know, I'm just the narrator.

"Happy birthday Katie." He handed her his gift and kissed her on the forehead. She was happy that he picked her party over Gabriella's so called 'snooze fest.' "You want to dance?" she nodded and guided him to the middle of the dance floor.

**Back at Gabriella's party, (Potential Break Up Song By Aly and AJ plays in the background.)**

_It took too long_

_It took too long_

_It took to long for you to call back_

_And normally I would just forget that_

_Except for the fact it was my birthday_

_My stupid birthday_

Everyone was talking and laughing. Sometimes there would be an occasional silence. Gabriella was still believing that Troy was stuck in traffic since the highway usually gets packed at this time. But his house wasn't that far from the restaurant. Well, he still is coming. she thought. She didn't want to ask her friends where he could be. She didn't know why, but she just didn't want to.

_I played along_

_I played along_

_I played along it rolled right off my back_

_Obviously my armor was cracked_

_What kind of boyfriend would forget that?_

_Who would forget that?_

_The type of guy who doesn't see_

_What he has until she leaves_

_Don't let me go_

_Cuz without me, you know you're lost_

_Wise up now or pay the cost_

_So you will know_

**Back at Katie's party**

Katie and Troy danced to a few songs. Katie left him to talk to her friends and socialize. Troy was at a junior party, so he really didn't know any of the kids at her party. He went outside and decided to call Sharpay. He thought she was probably shopping, hanging out with Gabi, or singing. He rang her.

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' to me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' for me_

_This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please tell me_

**Back at Gabriella's party,**

Gabriella was starting to think something happened to Troy. She was getting even more nervous, she didn't show it though. Everyone was still talking and eating their food until Sharpay's phone starts ringing. She and Kelsi looked at the caller ID to see "Troy Bolton". "Oh this better be good." She whispered to Kelsi. She got up and excused herself from the table and went outside. She answered. "You don't know how much I am about to kill your basketball butt."

_We got along_

_We got along_

_We got along until you did that_

_Now all I want is just my stuff back_

_Do you get that?_

_Let me repeat that_

_I want my stuff back_

_You can send it in a box_

_I don't care just drop it off_

_I won't be home_

_Cuz without me, you know you're lost_

_Minus you I'm better off_

_So you will know_

**Back outside Katie's party, **

Troy was pretty stunned by what this drama girl said. "What are you talking about?" he was really confused.

"Oh well I don't know, maybe that right now a short brunette half Latina and half Filipina has a beautiful voice and beautiful everything thinks something happened to you because you didn't show up at her eighteenth birthday."

Troy hit himself in the forehead.

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' to me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' for me_

_You can try, you can try_

_You know I know it'd be a lie_

_Without me you're gonna cry_

_So you better think clearly, clearly_

_Before you nearly, nearly_

_Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly_

_C'mon_

**Back outside Gabriella's party,**

"Oh my god Sharpay, I totally forgot!" she shook her head.

"Forgot my drama club ass, Bolton." She was about to mean everything she was going to say to a varsity basketball captain. "I think the one person, one person, not me, not Taylor, not Chad, the one person she wanted here, was a jerk who forgot about his best friend's birthday." She knew she was giving it hard to him. "What am I suppose to say to her? She thinks something bad has happened to you. No, you're at a junior party, probably having a few drinks, dancing with a few girls. Of all these years I've known you," 14 years to be exact. "I never knew this side of you, Troy." She shut the phone before he could give her a response. She didn't want to hear his crap about forgetting Gabriella's, his own best friend's, birthday. She went back inside.

"What happened?" Kelsi whispered.

"I don't know how Gabi is going to take this." Kelsi understood right away. Kelsi always appeared to be the shy composer to all of East High, but she knew once she saw Troy, she was going to smack the hell out of him.

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' to me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' for me_

_This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please tell me_

_This is the potential break-up song_

_Just admit you're wrong _

_Which will it be?_

_Which will it be?_

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked Sharpay without even looking up.

"It was Troy." She couldn't lie to Gabriella.

Gabriella starts panicking. "Is he okay? Is he in the hospital? Has anything happened?"

"I'll tell you after dinner okay?" Gabriella nodded. Sharpay knew Gabriella wasn't going to like this. But she had to that night when Gabriella sleeps over at Sharpay's house.

**Back to Katie's party, (Hold On by Jonas Brothers plays in the background)**

Troy couldn't believe himself. What is Gabriella going to think when Sharpay tells her? She's probably going to hate him forever. Great she's going to hate him when they go to college together. He went back into the party. He didn't do much but just sit and watch. He didn't want to have a fun night. He just ruined someone else's birthday. Katie noticed and walked over.

"Are you okay?" she held his hand, but he let go without being too harsh.

"I'm think I'm going to go home." He got up and gave Katie a hug and left. He left her really confused.

**At Sharpay's house with Gabriella, **

"So what happened to Troy?" she has been holding in that question for the longest time. She was expected a very reasonable answer to why he didn't show up.

"Okay Gabi," she held her hand. "He was at Katie's party." She shut her eyes quickly. She didn't hear a response. She slowly opened her right eye only to see Gabriella in total shock. It stayed that way for a few seconds until tears started falling down Gabi's beautiful skin. "Oh Gabs.." she hugged her as Gabriella was crying uncontrollably on her shoulder leaving a wet imprint on her shirt.

She pulled away. "I'm going to go outside to think." Sharpay nodded. Gabriella got up and left the room, into the hallway and passing Ryan. Ryan noticed her tears and went straight for Sharpay's room.

"What happened?" Ryan rushed into Sharpay's room.

"Troy Bolton is what happened." She shook her head.

Gabriella was in front of Sharpay's house. She found a swing and sat on it. She let her tears stream down her face and swung for a bit until she heard foot steps.

"Gabriella?" she recognized that voice and looked away. "Okay yeah I'm guessing you know. Look I'm sorry I really am."

"Troy, sometimes sorry really isn't going to cut it." Gabriella was resisting eye contact. "You had me worried sick. But no, you went to Katie's party. I actually fell for the Troy Bolton charm once again. It was all a game." She got up.

"Gabriella, please. Let me explain-." Grabbing her arm.

She took her arm out of his grasp. "I get it. You don't need to really explain." She walked back inside and closed the door.


	8. You Are The Music In Me

**Previously on East High, ("It Ends Tonight" by All American Rejects)**

**Gabriella's POV**

**My birthday was fun, even though it would have been more fun if Troy was there. That is until I heard that he went to Katie's party instead. I felt stupid falling over his act again. I'm going to keep my distance as much as I can. **

**NO POV**

**At Chad's House with Jason and Zeke**

"Why would he do that?" Chad, Jason, and Zeke were all looking at each other when Chad as the question. The all shrugged. They didn't know what to say. Chad's cell phone rang. "It's Troy." He picked it up. "Hello?"

**In Troy's Backyard **

"Chad, it's Troy. I feel so stupid." He looked down.

"Well Troy, you should feel stupid. Your best friend wanted you to be there."

"I know but I really, truly, literally forgot!"

"Okay, okay. I believe you."

"Thanks man."

"But I'm not the one you should be saying that to."

"I'll try but she's been ignoring me everytime I try to tell her."

"Well try again."

"I'll try again tonight." Troy shut the phone and went inside his house.

**At Lauren's house with Katie**

"I think my birthday was a lot of fun." Katie said and Lauren nodded. "It seemed like Troy was having fun too. Well, he was having fun until the end of the party."

"I think because he missed Gabriella's party."

"Well I think he made the better choice coming to my party. He shouldn't be all sad." Lauren shrugged. Katie laughed.

**At Gabriella's house with her cousin Rebecca, **

"I mean I know that now he's friends with Katie again. But I really wanted him to be there." Gabriella was crying with her face in her hands.

"I know Brie but he wasn't thinking. You should let this go for a while."

"I should. Thanks Becca." She hugged her cousin as Rebecca left to go back home. Gabriella went back inside her house to her piano. She was working on a song. She wanted Troy to sing the other part. She wasn't quite sure of that now. She stopped playing and went upstairs to her room out to her balcony. What about spring break with them? She turned on her television and watched Summerland. She got a little sad after watching the episode when Cameron's dad was an alcoholic. She also thought that Zac Efron was extremely cute. She closed the T.V. and went outside to go for a walk. She passed by Troy's house, she looked at it for a while and then passed by it. She really couldn't do much. She just went back home and started playing the song on her piano she was working on. She looked at the sheet. She wrote this song when she and Troy were getting closer. She called it "You are the Music In me" She started sing a bit. "Na na na na." she sang until she heard her balcony door and a figure standing on the frame. She stopped singing and looked at him.

"You know, you should try locking this next time." He smirked and pointed at the door knob.

She resisted from giggling, rolled her eyes, and starting putting away the music.

"No keep singing." He looked at her. "Please Gabriella? I swear I am sorry." She shrugged and put in the CD remix Sharpay gave her. Gabriella sang it for Sharpay and Sharpay gave it to her rehearsal pianist to make a remix. The music started playing and she sat on her bed and looked at her sheet music. Troy did the same.

_Gabriella:__Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me_

You know the words "Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen? There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after

Troy noticed that there was suppose to be a second harmony. He joined her. __

Troy and Gabriella: Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head

As he joined her, she looked up and smiled at him. __

Gabriella: A single voice 

_Troy: (Single voice)  
Gabriella: Above the noise_

Both: And like a common thread  
Troy: Hmm, you're pulling me

As he sang that last line he put his hand on her waist and he pulled her closer to him. She smiled. __

Gabriella: When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Troy: Oh, you are the music in me

Troy: Yeah it's living in all of us  
Gabriella: And it's brought us here because  
Both: Because you are the music in me

Both: Na na na na

_Troy: (Ohh)  
Both: Na na na na na  
Troy: Yeah yeah yeah _

_Gabriella: (Na na na na)  
Both: You are the music in me_

Troy pulled her off the bed and he started dancing with her. __

Gabriella: It's like I knew you before we met 

_Troy: (Before we met)  
Gabriella: Can't explain it _

_Troy: (Ohh ohh)  
Gabriella: There's no name for it _

_Troy: (No name for it)_

Both: I'm saying words I never said  
Troy: And it was easy 

_Gabriella: (So easy)  
Troy: Because you see the real me _

_Gabriella: (I see)  
Both: As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known_

Gabriella: To hear your voice 

_Troy: (Hear your voice)  
Gabriella: Above the noise _

_Troy: (Ohh ohh)_

Both: And no, I'm not alone  
Gabriella: Oh you're singing to me 

_Troy: (Ohh yeah)_

Both: When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong 

_Troy: (Yeah ohh)  
Both: You are the music in me_

Both: It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me

Both: Together we're gonna sing 

_Troy: (Yeah)  
Both: We got the power to sing what we feel_

_Gabriella (What we feel)  
Troy: Connected and real_

Gabriella: Can't keep it all inside(Ohh)

All (background choir):Na na na na 

_Gabriella: (Ohh yeah)  
All: Na na na na _

_Gabriella: (Ohh yeah)  
Troy: Yeah yeah yeah _

_All: (Na na na na)  
Both: You are the music in me _

_Gabriella: (In me)_

All: Na na na na

_Gabriella: (Ohh yeah)  
All: Na na na na _

_Gabriella: (Ohh yeah)  
All: Na na na na  
Both: You are the music in me_

Both: When I hear my favorite song

_Troy: (Favorite song)  
Both: I know that we belong _

_Gabriella: (We belong)  
Both: You are the music in me_

Both: Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because 

_Gabriella: (Here because)  
Both: You are the music in me_

All: Na na na na 

_Troy: (Ohh yeah)  
All: Na na na na _

_Gabriella: (Ohh yeah)  
All: Na na na na  
Both: You are the music in me _

_Troy: (Yeah_

They stopped dancing and Troy pushed his forehead to Gabriella's. Their lips were centimeters away. He whispered, "I love the song." She laughed. He pulled away. "This is my birthday present to you." He pulled off the necklace he had around him with a 'T' on it. He walked behind her and connected the necklace around her. She turned around and smiled at him.

**A/n I am like so sorry that that was short. It was my favorite one though. But the next chapter should be like really long. Well not that long but long enough I guess well I should stop talking.**___**more**___


	9. What happens in Cabo, Stays in Cabo

**Previously on East High, (I Could Get Use To This by Everlife)**

**Gabriella's POV**

**I finally forgave Troy after all that drama. I'm now actually excited to spend Spring Break with him. We're going to Cabo with Sharpay, Chad, Katie, and a bunch of kids at our school. Who knows what will happen? **

**In Sharpay's dining room with Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, and Gabriella,**

"When are you guys leaving for Cabo?" Jason asked Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Tuesday." They answered in unison.

"It sucks that all my friends are going to awesome places for spring break! And I have to stay here because my parents don't want me to go anywhere unsupervised. I mean Gabi, Sharpay, Chad, and Troy are all going to Cabo. Kelsi, Jason, and Ryan are going to New York. And Zeke is going to Houston! Do you see something wrong with that picture?" Taylor shouted.

"Chill, Taylor." Gabriella said calmly. "We're not going to be away for that long."

"I would consider five days long. What am I going to do for five days all by myself?"

"I don't know." Zeke said.

"I rest my case." Taylor responded. Everyone laughed.

**At the mall with Sharpay and Gabriella, **

"We need to get some new clothes for Cabo!" Sharpay yelled trying to cause a scene.

"Sharpay, calm down we're only going to be there for like what? Five days?"

"Darling, it's Cabo. There will be cute boys everywhere." As Sharpay said this she ran into Forever 21. Gabriella laughed and followed her.

"I don't think I will be searching for cute boys the whole time." She smiled clutching on her necklace Troy gave her. "Besides, don't you have a boyfriend?" She quickly looked at her.

"Of course, and I love him dearly. It's not like I'm going to date any of the cute boys we see-."

"I rest my case." Gabriella interrupted.

"But even though boys might check us out.." Sharpay smiled.

"Good lord Sharpay." They laughed and went back to the clothes. "What do you think is going to happen there?"

"Whatever happens in Cabo stays in Cabo." Sharpay said and they laughed.

"I know but it's weird because last year we would hear about how random the drama would be in Cabo."

"I know. I mean the weirdest things happen." Sharpay nodded.

**In Katie's backyard, **

"I'm so excited to go to Cabo this spring break!" Katie shouted in happiness.

"I know me too. I think I'm going to pack like tonight!" Lauren replied. They laughed.

"I know me too."

"I wonder who is going to like end up with who. Like all the Cabo hookups and what not."

"Whatever happens in Cabo stays in Cabo." Katie smiled.

**The next few days everyone starts packing. They all drove because Cabo was only a driving distance. They split the pack into juniors and seniors. Of course, Katie didn't want to be in a car with three other people she wasn't too crazy about. So she and Troy drove in two different cars. Katie went with Lauren and her other friends. While Troy drove with Chad, Sharpay, and Gabriella. Chad drove, Sharpay sat in the passenger's seat while Gabriella and Troy sat next to each other in the back. The road was long and Gabriella went to sleep quickly. About an hour Gabriella was in deep sleep so was Troy. Gabriella slowly moved her head on Troy's chest. Troy woke up looked at Gabriella, smiled, and rested his head on hers. **

"I don't care how cute you two look but in five seconds you better get your lazy butts awake!" They quickly awoke to Sharpay's scream. They looked at each other and blushed. They got out of the car and checked in and walk down the hotel corridor.

**Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson plays **

They walked down their floor and looked at every door. "Oh room 213! That's us. We'll see you guys downstairs." Sharpay said. The boys nodded.

Chad and Troy walked down the floor. "Oh, I think this it is." Troy checked how far. They were probably six rooms away from Gabriella and Sharpay. Chad opened the door. They both looked in awe. "Dude, Can we like live here?" Chad said childishly. They went outside on their balcony. They probably had the best view of the beach. "Dude, look at this view!"

**At the pool, **

**Katie and her friends were pretty much having fun laughing, screaming, flirting, and most of all having fun. Troy was trying to talk to Katie. He hasn't even gotten a "Hi" from her ever since they got to the hotel. Every time he attempted to tell her something or just mess around with her she would ignore him or tell him he's annoying her. Gabriella arrived at the pool in a blue polka dot bikini. Sharpay didn't want to go to the pool just quite yet. She went to get her nails done. Gabriella dived in the pool. She swam to Troy and they talked, laughed, and flirted. Troy was happy that Gabriella wasn't annoyed by him. He smiled. **

**That night in Sharpay and Gabriella's room, **

"Sharpay, this is weird." Gabriella muttered putting on her makeup.

"What is weird?" Sharpay gave Gabriella a very confused look.

"I don't know, the fact that I'm going to a club? I mean I never go to clubs."

"Gabi, chill. You will be fine. Stay with me and Troy. The worse can happen is Katie drunk and hitting on Drew." Gabriella laughed.

"Do you like my outfit?" Sharpay nodded at Gabriella's jeans and white sleeveless shirt.

"What about me?" Gabriella also nodded at Sharpay's rainbow polka dot black tank top and denim capri. They left their room and walked down to Chad and Troy's room. They knocked and Chad and Troy walked out. Troy was wearing a blue short sleeve button down shirt and shorts. Chad was wearing gray t-shirt with a skull on it with shorts. They left the hotel and drove with the rest of the group.

**Later at the club, **

**By this time Katie was really drunk. She was giving lap dances to like I don't know how many boys and drinking shots with them and dancing slutty well yeah I think you get the whole big picture. **

"God look at Katie. She is such a slut." Troy whispered to Chad. Chad nodded. By the time Troy looked back at Katie, Katie was having a full makeout session with Drew. "SLUT!" he yelled at her. He got up and yanked her by the arm and pulled her to a less crowded area. "Who the hell do you think you are?" and it started like that and ended up a huge cursing fight that I, the narrator, would rather not express verbally. Katie pushed him out of the way. Troy got really annoyed and told Chad for them to leave. He went outside looking confused as ever and yelled, "Where's Gabi?"

**The next morning, Gabriella, Sharpay, Troy, and Chad ate breakfast. **

"That was so stupid last night." Troy stabbed his fork into his salad.

"I told you she was bad news Troy." Chad told.

"I know. You're right."

"Wow, Chad right? There's something new." Sharpay joked. Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"Haha, very funny." Chad said sarcastically.

**Later that night, everyone had dinner together. **

They waiters and waitresses were giving everyone a drink. When Troy got his drink, he started drinking it really fast.

Gabriella noticed. "Troy, stop." He didn't. "Troy, slow down." The food was passed out to everyone. Gabriella and Troy were playing with the food. "No, Troy you want to eat that with it." She laughed as she fed Troy.

Katie was getting annoyed so she looked at Drew. "Try my soup."

"You're going to feed me?" She nodded as she fed him. She turned over to Troy, who was looking at her. She smiled slyly and turned back.

Troy was getting really annoyed so he looked back at Gabriella. "Do you want to do something tonight?"

Gabriella smiled and brushed her hand through Troy's hair. "There's nothing to do tonight."

"I know but the sound of your voice makes me want to say." Wow that sounded really cheesy.

Gabriella was rather amused. "My voice?" She giggled a bit and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek back. He almost forgot about Katie. He turned back, smiled at her, and mouthed _I love you_ in a mockingly way. She rolled her eyes. Gabriella and Troy soon got up and left the table, leaving Katie in defeat.

**The next day, Gabriella and Troy were walking down the beach together. **

"Thank you so much for being there for me yesterday." Troy looked at her as he held her hand.

"It's okay Troy. It amazes me why you ever dated Katie." She giggled.

"To be honest, this side of her I never knew. I mean at first she seemed like the blonde version of you. Well except the singing part. She never sang. But other than that, she seemed like this nice girl-next-door who."

"Wow, you were really blind." They laughed.

**The next day was the day they left. They had the same seating arrangements and the same thing happened. Gabriella fall asleep, Troy fall asleep, Gabriella's head falls on Troy's chest, Troy wakes up, smiles, and rests head on Gabriella's. **

**The next day at Taylor's house, **

"Any Troyella action happen in Cabo?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"Taylor, you really need to stop with the Troyella."

"Oh come on, what happened?"

"Well, Katie hooked up with Drew, again. Troy got really mad and ran back to me. We flirted in front of Katie at dinner the next night. Katie got angry and we left. The next day we walk on the beach hand in hand. Is that enough Troyella action for you?"

"Yes. A lot." They laughed. "Are you guys like a couple now?" Gabriella smiled.

**At Chad's house with Troy, Jason, and Zeke,**

"So what is going on with you and Gabriella?" Jason asked Troy.

"Oh nothing really. I mean after Katie's little hook up, I hung out with Gabriella the whole time." Zeke, Chad, and Jason smiled. "I'm just happy that Katie is finally getting out of the picture."

"What's in store for you guys now?" Zeke asked.

Troy smiled.

**At Lauren's house with Katie and Jasmine,**

"I'm actually happy that Troy is out." Katie muttered.

"He was like really mad when you were at the club."

"Whenever I'm having fun, Troy has to ruin it. As if he doesn't like it when I have fun."

"What about you and Drew?" Jasmine asked.

**Gabriella, Troy, and Katie all answer in unison**,

"Whatever happens in Cabo stays in Cabo."


	10. Save the Last Dance

**Previously on East High, ("Move Along" by All American Rejects) **

**Gabriella's POV**

**Spring break was usually a time to get away from the drama that happens in Albuquerque, but Katie had to leave her mark in Cabo. At the club, Troy wasn't a fan of Katie's dancing. He was really mad and who did he run back to? Me. Prom is coming soon. It's so sad that it's the last dance. Like they all say, save the last dance. **

**At lunch with Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi, **

"Have you guys started buying prom dresses yet?" Taylor asked.

"I need to be asked first before I spend a fortune on dresses." Gabriella answered.

"Oh please cut the drama Gabriella, Troy is going to ask you." Sharpay replied.

"How do you know?"

"It doesn't take a psychic to figure that out." All the girls laughed.

"Change the subject please."

"Okay, where are the boys?"

"I think they are at the golf course." Gabriella answered.

**At the golf course with Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason, **

**The boys were goofing off at the golf course. They would drive really fast on the course. They would scream at each other, pretend that their clubs were swords, and scream FORE! to everyone. **

"Guys, were going to get kicked out." Troy muttered. The boys soon stopped at went back to the club house and ate lunch. "How are you guys going to ask the girls?" The boys told each other their plans.

**Mission: Get date for prom**

**Operation: Kelsi **

**Kelsi and Gabriella were at Starbucks together and a tall lady who was in her early forties asked if anyone had a silver Honda. **

"Does anyone here have a silver Honda?" Kelsi was confused as she raised her hand. Jason had told Gabriella the plan so she acted like she knew nothing. Who knew that Gabriella was such a good actress? She actually looked rather scared. "Follow me." Kelsi got up from her chair and Gabriella followed from behind. They walked into the back parking lot.

"What is going on here?" she was panicking as she saw her car being towed.

"You parked illegally. You will be paying a fine."

"But I don't get it, I mean I did not see a no parking sign anywhere. I swear." Kelsi started rambling as Jason wasn't far behind laughing his head off. He walked towards the awkward scene holding flowers. "Hi Jason. Do you see what is going on here?"

"Yeah, Kelsi will you go to prom with me?" he handed her the flowers and hugged her as he whispered in her ear. "It was all a joke."

At first Kelsi was confused and then she finally understood yelling, "OH MY GOD!" Gabriella, the tow lady, and Jason were all laughing.

**Operation: Sharpay**

**Sharpay was in her room singing Bop to the Top. She heard a knock on her door. She walked to her door. She opened it to Zeke holding a cake saying, 'Prom?' She hugged him. **

**(A/n yeah Zeke is a very simple man..lol) **

**Operation: Taylor**

**Chad had told Taylor's parents what he was planning. He went inside their house and soon after that left. Taylor came home and her parents told her to go to her room. Taylor, kind of confused, went upstairs. She opened the door in awe. **

"Oh my fricken god." She covered her mouth with her hand. She looked at her room again. Her window was spray painted with the words "Out of all the fishes in the sea, will you go to prom with me?" and Chad left a small baby pool on her floor with a bunch of gold fish and one black gold fish. She ran to her phone. "Yes Chad I would love to go to prom with you."

**Operation: Gabriella. ****Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney plays.**

**Gabriella was sitting at her computer. She was bummed that all of her friends have already been asked and she was still dateless.**** Once she got home Gabriella signed on to AOL**

FreakyMathGurl12:Hey Tay.

TaylorKnowsBest: hey Gab

FreakyMathGurl12: he's not online. (A/N if you don't get it she's talking about Troy)

TaylorKnowsBest: give it some time hun.

_ b-ballman19 signed on_

TaylorKnowsBest: told you..

FreakyMathGurl12: it's freaky how you do that sometimes

TaylorKnowsBest: it's a power of mine

FreakyMathGurl12: well hold on freaky power girl

FreakyMathGurl12: hey troy!

b-ballman19: hey Gabi! I need to tell you something..

FreakyMathGurl12: what?

b-ballman19: I need you to get ready so I'm asking you to look pretty and then go outside your house in 20 minutes..

FreakyMathGurl12: 1. what am I getting ready for? 2. Don't I look pretty everyday? 3.where are you taking me?

b-ballman19:19 minutes left, so less talking and more getting ready.

FreakyMathGurl12:ok..?

b-ballman19: oh and by the way..

FreakyMathGurl12: yeah?

b-ballman19: you always look pretty

_b-ballman19 signed off  
FreakyMathGurl12 signed off_

**Few minutes later, ******

Gabriella muttered. _"__Oh God, what do I wear??" _

Gabriella opened the door wearing a short white dress with a denim vest and boots.

"what?!?" she questioned as she saw a limo waiting for her

"Miss Montez," the limo driver said to her as she went inside the limo. "There is a letter for you.." he said as he handed her an envelope.

_Dear Gabi,__  
_  
_As you embark on this journey, I want to say that you are the greatest girl I have ever met. And nothing is going to change that. I hope you like surprises because you are close to the destination.__  
_  
_Love,_

_Troy__  
_  
"We are here.." the driver said._  
_  
**She walks out of the car only to see Troy in a blue dress shirt with black pants standing on the beach holding flowers and standing next to a big sign saying "will you go to prom with me?"**

**She runs up to him and hugs him tightly.**

"Is that a yes?" Troy asks.

"That's a heck yes." she smiled.

**Prom Night. Dance Dance by Fall out boy plays**

**Everyone was still getting ready, boys fighting over corsages, girls figuring what shoes looks good with their dress. Gabriella had brought back her nerves. Taylor was putting on her makeup. Sharpay had put her shoes on. All the boys were making fun of each other. **

**Troy arrives at Gabriella's house in a black long sleeve dress shirt, gray v-neck sweater on top with black pants. He knocked on the door. Ms. Montez opened the door. **

"Troy! Come in." she gestured him to come inside. He walked inside. "Gabriella! Troy is here." Gabriella walked down the stairs glowing as ever in her sleeveless beige floor length dress. She smiled as she saw Troy's mouth wide open in shock. Gabriella's three year old cousin, Annie, who loved seeing Troy ran to Troy and closed his mouth.

"Thanks Annie." He muttered. Gabriella laughed. She walked up to her date.

"Wait! I need to talk a few pictures!" Ms. Montez yelled as she left the room quickly. Gabriella sighed. Ms. Montez soon came back with her camera. Troy and Gabriella posed for what seemed like hundreds of pictures. They left and arrived at Sharpay's house for the before party.

Gabriella ran to Taylor who was wearing a baby blue dress. "Oh my god you look so beautiful!" Taylor screamed.

"Not as much as you!" they laughed and Sharpay soon joined them in their scream fest.

"You girls look so pretty!" she hugged both of them. Sharpay was wearing a black dress with a blue bow that went down to her knees. "I can't believe this is our last dance." The girls exchanged sad looks until they saw Katie. "Speak of the devil." Sharpay muttered. Katie was wearing a short black and white polka dot dress. It looked nice. I guess. Oh I forgot to tell you how she got asked. Well, I think Drew just asked her, like on the phone. Yeah, he's not too much of a romantic.

After the before party, everyone went to prom. Not much drama went on. Katie kept her distance, and this time she wasn't drunk! Everyone took pictures, danced, laughed, sang along to favorite songs, and enjoying their last dance. Prom was about to come to a close and time to go to the after party at Chad's house. Troy and Gabriella decided to skip. Instead, Troy wanted to show Gabriella something.

They drove for about an hour to where ever Troy was taking her. He would refuse to tell her where they were going until they got there. Gabriella was shocked when she saw a beautiful beach. "Oh my god, Troy." He opened the door for her and took her hand. They walked on the empty beach. It was about 5:00 am right before sunrise, so no one would be there. He turned on his stereo in his car to Collide by Howie Day. (A/n what?? I'm making that their song!") He took her hand as he danced with her.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

As the song ended, Troy stopped dancing and looked into Gabriella's eyes. He smiled as he leaned in forward. Gabriella leaned in too until their lips met to the beautiful scene of the sunrise.


	11. Graduation

**Previously on East High, "Rush" by Aly & AJ starts playing. **

**Gabriella's POV**

**Prom was probably one of the best nights of my life. Everyone got along pretty well as Troy and I had our first kiss. Graduation is not but a few weeks away. Our last days of East High are coming to a close. And the gang will all be in their own separate ways. **

**Gabriella and Troy were in Troy's room talking (just talking..i repeat just talking)**

"It's so sad that graduation is really soon." Gabriella said.

"Why? We're going to college together anyway." Troy replied.

"Troy, the whole school isn't going to college with us. I have friends who aren't going to UNM with me. You do too."

"I guess."

"Ugh, men. You guys need to be more sensitive." They laughed.

**Later at dinner with Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and their parents, **

"So have you girls seen your apartment recently?" Ms. Montez asked.

The girls nodded. "Yeah, it's ready to be furnished!" Sharpay gave a high five to Gabriella.

"How far will Troy be?" Ms. Montez asked again.

"I think my apartment will be a few doors away from theirs." Troy answered. "They will be under full watch." They all laughed.

**Graduation day (A/n this chapter might be a little short.) At Gabriella's house, **

Rebecca and Gabriella's three year old cousin, Annie, came to visit Gabriella on her Graduation day. Rebecca was in Gabriella's room helping her with her graduation gown. Ms. Montez walked in with a present. Gabriella smiled as she opened her present. She saw another box. It was a necklace box. She opened the necklace box. She almost screamed. She picked up the necklace. It was a silver chain with a four karat diamond. She hugged her mom. She ran to her mirror as Ms. Montez helped her with her necklace.

**At Taylor's house,**

Taylor was also getting ready as both of her parents walked into her room with a present. She sat down on her bed as her parents sat on both sides of her. She opened the present to a pearl necklace. She gasped and hugged her parents.

**At Sharpay's house, **

Sharpay was walking down the stairs as she saw her father. He handed her a Tiffany's & Co. box. She smiled as she opened her gift. It was a pink diamond ring. She smiled as she hugged everyone that came to her graduation party.

**At Troy's house, **

"I can't believe my little brother is graduating from East High!" Alyson wailed.

"Alyson, chill."

"I know but it seems like yesterday you were scared as ever walking into East High."

"It wasn't that recent ago."

"Am I more sensitive about this more than you are?"

"I guess." Alyson rolled her eyes and left. Troy's cell phone rang. He smiled at a familiar picture. "Hello?"

**At Gabriella's house,**

"I can't believe that we're about to graduate." Gabriella quickly answered.

"Me either."

"It seems like we were just accidentally auditioning for the musical."

"Ah, good times, good times." Gabriella laughed.

"Oh I think my mom wants to leave now."

"Mine too."

"I'll see you later." She hung up the phone and smiled.

**Graduation night, "Graduation (Friends Forever)" by Vitamin C plays.**

The class of 2007 was pumped up and ready to graduate. There was screaming, yelling, laughing, and smiling. There was even a few tears. Mr. Matsui soon came out and yelled out to the whole class, "Are you ready to graduate?"

There was a lot of 'yeahs', and 'oh yeahs.' Mr. Matsui soon let the whole class walk down the huge isle. Everyone was linking arms and holding hands. The whole gang sat in the first row.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

"And now, your class president, Taylor McKessie." Mr. Matsui gestured to Taylor. Everyone started cheering Taylor's name. __

_[1__ - As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

"Mr. Matsui, teachers, parents, and fellow classmates. We, the class of 2007,has finally to the ended our high school road. This maybe one of the hardest speeches for me because seeing all of my friends going separate ways. I've always thought in my life that everyone was supposed to be where they are supposed to be. Jocks will be jocks. Geeks will be geeks. Skater kids will be skater kids, and drama geeks will be drama geeks. I've been living by that statement for three years until I got a waking call saying that everyone is not what they appear. That everyone has something that makes that person special. And that's what I'm going to miss about high school. I am going to miss learning new things about people that you knew your whole life. I am going to miss seeing my friends everyday. I'm going to miss high school. Thank you." As she left the podium, everybody in the audience gave her a standing ovation. __

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

__

_[Repeat 1___

La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

_[Repeat 1 (3x)_

Everybody got their diplomas. Once the graduation ceremony was coming to an end, everyone threw their caps in the air. Everyone laughed and walked out the auditorium hand in hand. Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor were all left in tears. They hugged each other knowing that their last days together was coming close.


	12. Don't Forget Me

**Previously on East High, (Fly by Hillary Duff) **

**Gabriella's POV**

**Graduation was so sad. But now we're free from school, spending our last summer together. But when the whole gang gathers at Sharpay's farewell party, the reality of leaving Albuquerque and each other finally sinks in. **

_Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday._

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

**At Sharpay's farewell party, **

**The whole gang was sitting at a huge table in Sharpay's dining room, all dressed up. Everyone was sharing the last few laughs. **

"When do you guys all leave?" Jason asked. Everyone looked up at each other.

"Taylor and I leave for UCLA tomorrow." Chad answered as Taylor nodded.

"I'm going for NYU tomorrow afternoon." Ryan answered. He was the one who was leaving the farthest. He and Sharpay decided to go to different colleges.

"Zeke, you, and me are leaving in two days." Kelsi answered. They were going to a college that was in south New Mexico.

_  
All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow._

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

"And Sharpay, Troy, and I leave Saturday." Gabriella answered. That was only two days away. Nobody wanted to talk about goodbyes during dinner. It would seem too sad. It was getting really late. Everyone got up from their seats as tears started forming in Gabriella's and Taylor's eyes. Gabriella ran to Ryan. She gave him big hug. "I'm going to miss you." She pulled away and wiped her tears. Taylor and everyone else did the same. Then everyone hugged Chad and Taylor.

_And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,_

Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.  


**The next day at Sharpay's house, (Goodbye to you by Michelle Branch)**

_Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by _

**Ryan was packing all of his things in his car with his dad. Sharpay was just watching as she had tears in her eyes. Ryan was finally finished****. He turned around to his twin sister crying. He walked to her as he hugged her tightly and started crying as well. **

"I'm going to miss you so much." Sharpay cried.

"Same here. Same here." He answered. He didn't want to let go. But soon their dad told Ryan his plane is leaving in an hour. He finally pulled away as he wiped his sister's tears. His smiled and got into the car. As the car pulled out of the driveway he waved to Sharpay. She smiled back, waved back, and walked back into the house. __

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say 

Sharpay walked into her room and sat on her bed thinking about all the good times she had with her brother.

_Flashback: _

"_IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!" Sharpay screamed looking at the callback sign. _

"_Maybe we're being punk'd." Ryan said thoughtfully._

"_What?" _

"_Maybe we're being punk'd right now, maybe we'll get to meet Ashton!" _

"_OH SHUT UP RYAN!" _

_End of Flashback. _

She smiled, laughed quietly, and left to say goodbye to Taylor and Chad. __

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  


**Gabriella and Troy went to see Taylor's house to say goodbye to her and Chad. **

**Troy and Chad were helping packing things in the car as Gabriella and Taylor were crying together. Gabriella never knew she could cry this much, even when she moved. Troy and Chad put the last box in Chad's car. Once everyone was about to say goodbye until Sharpay's car pulled up. **

"Sorry I'm late. Ryan just left." She wiped her tears. Sharpay ran to Taylor and gave her a hug, crying hard again. "I'm going to miss you a lot."

"So am I. I'm going to miss all of your bickering." They all laughed as everyone got into the hug making a huge group hug. Chad looked at his watch.

"Well guys, I guess this means goodbye." He had a single tear fall on his face. He 'man-hugged' Troy. Then the girls all hugged Chad. Taylor and Chad got in the car and Taylor waved. Everyone waved back. Troy put his arm around Sharpay's shoulder and his other arm on Gabriella's waist. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder, quietly sobbing.

_  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you   
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right_

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to 

**The next day, **

**Jason, Zeke, and Kelsi drove to Troy's house where he, Gabriella, and Sharpay would be. Kelsi and Gabriella hugged and cried. Sharpay hugged and cried too. **

**Sharpay saw Zeke and hugged him tightly. **"Don't forget me." She told him crying hard as ever.

"I would never do that." They were still hugging each other. Zeke was crying as well.

Troy hugged Kelsi. "I'm going to miss you, playmaker." She laughed. They all said goodbye and left. Troy mumbled back to the girls. "And then there was three." Gabriella wiped her tears.

_Flashback: _

"_So you're like the playmaker?" Troy asked. _

"_Playmaker..?" Kelsi asked confused. _

"_The one who makes everyone look good. You're the playmaker Kelsi." She smiled. _

_End of Flashback. _

"I have to go start packing," Sharpay said, got up, and left the house.

Gabriella looked at Troy and she wiped her tears. "I can't believe it's over."

"Nothing is over, Gabi." He came over to her, hugged her, and kissed her forehead. "Come on you can help me pack." She nodded. __

Ohhh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time   
I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to 

**Later that night, **

**Sharpay was almost finished packing until her cell phone rang. She ran over to her cell phone to see Ryan's picture on it. She smiled. **

"Hello?"

"Hey Sharpay." Ryan answered.__

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

We the stars fall and I lie awake  
Your my shooting star

**The next day, (Pieces of me by Ashlee Simpson)**

**Gabriella was putting everything in Troy's car. Sharpay had already left because her parents took her themselves. She put the last box in the car and looked at her mother sobbing. She walked up to her mom and hugged her. **

"You're growing up so fast." Her mom sobbed.

"It's okay Mom, I'm going to call you first thing when I arrive there. Like Troy said, I'm going to be under full watch. Sharpay could already be there." Gabriella said she was trying hard to hold back her tears.

"I'm going to miss you very much." Ms. Montez sobbed. Gabriella finally let the tears fall down her face. She finally pulled away and kissed her mother on the cheek, then walked to Rebecca with Annie in her arms.

"Bye Becca. Bye Annie!" She took Annie out of Rebecca grasp and hugged her.

"Bye bye Gab Gab." Annie waved to Gabriella as Annie walked back to Rebecca.

"Bye everyone!" she blew a kiss to everyone and got into the car with Troy. On the road she looked at Troy. "This is finally it." She sighed. He smiled at her and kissed her hand. "Did you say goodbye to everyone?"

He nodded. "My parents and my friends at work."

"What about Katie?" he laughed and she rolled her eyes as they drove into the campus. "Here we go.."


End file.
